The Mage and the Oteki
by Death2Smooky
Summary: During the final battle, Harry Potter's right hand man, Sy Nightly, dissappears. She appears in 1977, quickly landing in the hands of the Marauders, including her lover Remus Lupin, whom she beleived to be dead. What happens when love conquers? Slash RR
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert disclaimer of ownership here, lol)**

_Chapter 1: Who is that?_

5…4…3…2…1… The whispered countdown sounded.

"Nothing happened," said a pouting Sirius Black.

"Mooney, did you remember to add in the extra time for the potion to set…Mooney…Bugger," James Potter shouted at Remus 'Mooney' Lupin.

Ca crack crack!!!

Everyone's attention shot to the center of the Great Hall, where a large purple portal formed in the sky. All was silent as a glowing ball of similarly colored light descended from the gaping abyss and floated 4 feet above the stone floors between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Students scrambled over the tables knocking food on their fellow students, not that anyone was paying much attention to that fact at the moment.

Suddenly, a large field of light was shot off by the ball, covering the hall with its glow. The glow repeated as quickly as it had faded, much like a camera shutter. The lightning sounded again and the light ceased to exist.

Heads shot to where the violet ball of light had once hovered.

In its place was what appeared to be a person. The person sat in the lotus position(1), floor length blond hair bound in a tight braid by leather, their baggy black robes hanging to the floor.

Its eyes shot open suddenly, shining a bright purple, before fading to a dull white.

The newcomer dropped to the floor, sprawled and unconscious.

* * *

'_Sy…Sy… help me…' _

_That voice…that horrible voice…why does it haunt me so…_

'_Sy…I know your there…hiding like your family…you always were pathetic…half-breed…'_

_Get out of my head, you horrible pest…let me be…please…_

* * *

The fog cleared in Sy's mind. She was absolutely no idea of what she had done. Voldemort had come after her; she panicked and willed herself to apparate from the woods. What could have possibly gone wrong?

Suddenly, it became very apparent that there were people standing around her. She opened her eyes ever so slightly, just as she always did. Her eyes constantly showed her fury, so she saved others the headache by just keeping them shut.

What looked like a ministry nurse was at her side, attending to one of the cuts that had been inflicted on her upper shoulder. She winced at the pain, obviously catching the nurses attention.

"Dear…dear, are you awake…open your eyes," the nurse said, cupping Sy's face in her palm.

"You don't want me to do that," Sy gave a wheezy sounding laugh.

"Why of course I do dear," the nurse looked at her confused, but continued to press her.

Sy opened her eyes and looked at the nurse. As per normal response, the nurse gasped but didn't pull away.

"My dear, you have the most beautiful eyes, but…," the nurse looked at her closely, apparently just now noticing the slits that were Sy's pupils.

"Sea demon," Sy said, trying to explain. The nurse gave her an odd look, as though she had never heard of demons before. '_Okay…woman's obviously never heard of the Oteki tribe before'_

Just then, an old man wearing long dark blue robes with silver stars walked into the infirmary, heading straight to Sy's bed. Not a big surprise, since she was the only person in the infirmary at the time.

"Ah, I see our visitor has awoken," the man said, a twinkle in his eye. "Tell me young…uh…man?"

"Sometimes," Sy said with a smile. The older man looked thoroughly confused at her statement. "I change sex at will," she explained. Obviously, the man had never heard about the Oteki either.

"Um, yes…Would you like to explain your sudden appearance at Hogwarts," the older man questioned.

"So, that's where I am," Sy said, pondering this 'Hogwarts' whereabouts.

"I take it you have never heard of Hogwarts before," he said, looking for confirmation. Sy nodded. "You are currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, one of the finest wizardry schools in all of Europe.

"Ah, yes, I remember the chosen one went to this school, did he not," Sy questioned innocently.

The man instantly backed away and drew his wand at her. "Are you a follower," he said great anger in his tone.

"Why yes, aren't you," she said, now the one thoroughly confused. The man backed further away. Sy sat up and formed a ball of fire in her hand, at which the man looked upon with great apprehension. "Filthy Death Eater," Sy screamed at him, rising from her sheets to float in the air.

The man looked at her questioningly before lowering his wand. "I believe that we have had a great misunderstanding, I am on the side of light," he said bowing slightly.

Sy retracted her fire, "As am I, the name's Sy," she replied. The man took the seat that the nurse had sat in formerly. Sy lidded her eyes once more, not quite use to the constant light as she use to be.

"Do you remember anything about how you got here," the man questioned.

Sy shook her head yes, and then elaborated. "I was in the battle of Hollow Hill, many of the order had fallen, as had the dark ones. The dark lord himself was coming after me, for I had blocked a spell he shot at the chosen one. I panicked and ran into the woods, he followed. I tried to apparate, and…then everything goes blank."

"Hmm," the man put his hand on his chin, as if pondering a great question, "Dear, would you mind telling me what year it is."

She looked at the old man questionably, but decided to humor him. "It's the year 1997, sir," Sy chuckled out, but was surprised when the man's face dropped from it's usual half-smirk. "Sir…please tell me it-," Dumbledore cut her off.

"My dear, it is 1977. It would seem that you have been sent backwards in time 20 years. However odd that may sound…," he seemed to drift into his own thoughts.

"Oh, bloody hell," Sy exclaimed, fumbling through her pockets for her lighter and cigarettes. Contrary to the effects they had upon humans, they only intensified the thought process of demonic creatures.

The man looked at her questionably as she held the cigarette lighter to the stick. "That is sorely bad for your health, you know," the man said, plucking the cigarette from her fingers. Sy snatched it back with no problem, but looked at the man as if he were crazy, not that he hadn't already proven that. "It's good for me, helps me think. None of the nasty side effects…well, effect me.," she said, shoving the pack back into the folds of her robes.

"So, what are we going to do about this problem, eh," Sy said, trying to blow the smoke away from the man to her right.

"I won't be able to house you as a visitor for much longer, but might I convince you to take on an education here at Hogwarts," the twinkle coming back to the man's eyes as he spoke.

"Seems reasonable, seeing as I never finished my 7th year. The school was 'mysteriously' blown up," she said, sarcasm dripping off of her last statement.

"Brilliant, I shall see that Minnie…um, Professor McGonagall gets you settled. You will need to report to the Great Hall for dinner, where you will be sorted into one of the houses for the remainder of your time here. I will send a few students to see to it that you get there," and with that, the man stood and walked through the infirmary doors.

"Yep, bloody brilliant, just what I needed. Another weird time-hole, sucking me into the past," Sy chuckled, morphing her sex and stubbing out his cigarette on the bedside table.

* * *

Another 2 hours went by, Sy sat in the infirmary staring at the ceiling and arguing with Poppy every time she would try to insist that Sy take off his black glove to let her check for cuts. Sy, of course, had declined several times by the two hour mark and was starting to get slightly antsy to get out of the hospital wing. Preferably with his sanity still intact.

Laughter and bickering could be heard coming from the outside of the infirmary doors. Sy perked up, though making sure to stay as calm looking as possible. Three chattering boys entered the room, two black haired and one with brown. They walked up to Sy's bed and Sy's eyes immediately opened his eyes.

Sy jumped up and knelt on the floor. "My liege," he said, looking up at a very confused black haired boy.

* * *

"Sirius, no pranks on the new kid, we don't want to have to chase this one down," Remus Lupin warned his long, dark haired friend.

"What ever would make you say that, Mooney," Sirius Black said as he gave Remus puppy dog eyes.

"It's not going to work, Sirius," Remus said, adverting his gaze to the end of the hallway.

"Aw, come on mate, stop being so stiff," James Potter, the shorter haired boy said, looking at Remus.

"Don't make me punish you both," Remus said as he pushed the door to the infirmary open.

The other two Marauders broke out laughing, but tried to keep it down, since Poppy didn't take kindly to noise in her hospital. They walked towards who they assumed was the new student.

The three approached the bed, only to be set in shock as the occupant jumped out of bed and knelt before James. "My liege," the stranger spoke.

James, never lost for words, quickly tried to correct the situation. "Not that I'm not flattered and all, but I do believe you have the wrong person," James said, offering a hand to the kneeling stranger.

Sy, embarrassed but still prideful, stood on his own. "I'm sorry, I forgot my placing," he said almost inaudibly.

"No harm done," Sirius said, bouncing forward from behind James, "Names' Sirius Black."

"I'm James Potter and this," he said pulling Remus over to him, "Is Remus."

"Nice to meet you," Sy said, his expression softening slightly.

"I'm hungry, let's go," Sirius said, grabbing Sy by the hand and running off in the direction of the Great Hall. Sy, unused to running, stumbled quite a few times before they made it to the Hall.

"Okay, stay out here until Dumbledore introduces you and then walk down the isle and put the hat on the stool on your head," Remus said, putting a hand on Sy's shoulder and then walking into the hall himself. James and Sirius followed close behind.

'_People and their weird customs,'_ Sy thought as he leaned against the door to the Great Hall, pondering where he would be placed.

* * *

The Great Hall was aflutter with gossip and such about the new visitor. Some speculated that it was a alien, while some thought it was just very powerful magic at work. The chatter stopped as Dumbledore cleared his throat at the Head table.

"As I'm sure you all know, we have a visitor here at Hogwarts. Mr. Sy shall be staying here at Hogwarts as a 7th year student for the upcoming year. However, seeing as he has yet to be sorted, the ceremony will take place quickly tonight," Dumbledore stated, the doors to the Great Hall opening as Sy entered and walked the length of the Great Hall.

Sy put on the sorting hat and sat on the stool. "Hmm…difficult, very difficult…Very brave, a great mind too…but there is also cunning and brilliance in there. You would do very well as a GRYFFINDOR," the sorting hat shouted, causing loud claps and whistles from the Gryffindor table and a series of groans from the Slytherin's.

Sy got up and walked over to James, Sirius, and Remus, sitting beside Sirius. "Hope you don't mind, but I don't know anyone else," Sy said, hoping for acceptance.

"We kind of figured that you would come sit with us," Sirius smiled, throwing an arm around Sy as an welcoming gesture.

"Thanks," Sy said, watching as food appeared over the expanse of the Gryffindor table. "Mmm, haven't seen this much food in months," Sy laughed half-heartedly, it never reaching his eyes. Sirius and James glanced at each other but let it drop.

* * *

The rest of the meal went well enough, no one really talked besides James and Sirius, and even then it was only amongst themselves. The other boys led Sy to the Gryffindor common room and to their room.

Sy found that a trunk with many necessary materials had been left for him, along with a note from Dumbledore claiming that he would be taken to get new robes that weekend. "_Crazy old bugger,_" Sy thought at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to shower and try to get a good night's sleep," Sy said, grabbing his nightclothes and walking into the bathroom.

The shower felt so good against Sy's battle worn skin, he almost didn't hear when the door to the bathroom creaked open.

* * *

The new kid walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The Marauders immediately ran to James bed, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what do all of you think about him," James asked, looking at Sirius and Lupin. The more mousey Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the floor, staring up at them as he often did.

"I like him," Sirius said, "even though he is a little odd at times. I wonder what's eating him."

"Now Sirius, I'm sure there is an explanation of everything," Remus said thoughtfully," He's probably just a little shaken after that display earlier."

"Yeah, Moony is probably right, though it was kind of weird when he called me his, what was it…liege," James said, quirking an eyebrow at Remus.

"James is right, and what's up with the long glove thing…and the headband, it's odd. Don't you think," Sirius said. "Hmm," Sirius answered himself thoughtfully, grabbing James' invisibility cloak and walking to the bathroom door, looking back at James for acknowledgement before pushing in and walking towards the showers.

Sy heard the creak and listened to the footsteps get closer. The shower curtain pulled up slightly on the edge as Sirius peaked in.

"Hmm…," Sy thought out loud, "I do believe I have a peeping tom." Sirius dropped the curtain and tried to remain perfectly still.

"Do not fret dear Sirius," Sy said through the sound of the water, "You will see me again tomorrow." With this, Sirius walked back to the dorm room, white as a sheet.

James and Remus sat on James' bed, talking about their latest prank, when Sirius reentered the room. James looked from Sirius to Remus and they both turned to face Sirius.

"Padfoot? What happened," James asked, his head turning slightly to the side.

"H-he caught me," Sirius said, his face contorted in confusion.

All the Marauders looked at each other and decided that the best thing to do was to feign sleep.

* * *

_(1) Lotus Position: A yoga position meant to help balance the 7 vital points of the human body. The position is formed by crossing your legs and pulling your feet over your thighs so that the sole of your feet facing up. _

**What do you think? Personally, this story is my pride and joy right now. I am still writing on 'I did not sign up for this' but i got the insane urge at 10p.m. last night to write this, so i did! I know that many people prefer for Harry to be paired with Sirius or Sirius and Remus. I'm going with the first of the two. **

**Sy is one of my personal characters who's actual name is Pegusa Hiwatari. Don't even try to pronounce it.**

**Read and Review! Laters!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Insert disclamer of ownership here...cause it would be so much better if i wrote it.lol)**

Sy stepped out of the shower, pulling his long glove and headband back on before getting dressed. Then he dried his hair and set about re-braiding it.

'_I wonder, could they be suspicious of the person that appeared at the school in a glowing ball of light. No, they would never think of that,'_ Sy sarcastically thought to himself.

He walked into the Marauders dorm room and lay down on his bed, telekinetically shutting the bed curtains.

"Goodnight Possums," he spoke through the curtains. Sy cast a locking spell over his curtains and snuggled under the covers. The last thing he heard was Peter jump and squeak before shuffling back under the covers and going to sleep.

Thump…Thump…Crash!

"Dammit Padfoot!"

"Sorry, Mooney," Sirius apologized to Remus, whom he had just woken up in an attempt to break through the locking spell on Sy's bed.

Sy opened one eye and looked around, realizing that Sirius was once again attempting to open his curtains. He took the pack of cigarettes out of the top of his glove and lit one, smiling at finding he could once again smell his surroundings. Then he canceled the spell on his curtains, only to have a wide eyed Padfoot land on him, face first.

"Someone eager to see me this morning," Sy said, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling.

Sirius looked up at Sy, propping his elbows on Sy's chest. "You know that that's illegal, right," Sirius said, cocking his head to the side.

"Not for me," Sy said, quirking an eyebrow at the boy laying atop him, "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would get off me before I have to scar you for life."

Hesitantly, Sirius pulled himself up off of the boy and walked over to James' bed, giving him much the same greeting. James responded with a 'Harrumph' and pushed Sirius off of him.

Sy chuckled at the sight and walked into the bathroom, fixing his hair on top of his head to take a shower. He once again took off his glove, leaving on the headband, since he wasn't going through the trouble to wash his hair more than needed. He sat the glove on the edge of the shower, along with his towel, and hurriedly scrubbed himself.

Sirius picked himself up off of the floor, where James had tossed him off his bed. "Come on Prongsy, rise and shine," Sirius said, giving him a big smile and skipping off to gather his clothes for the day.

"Bloody morning people," James groaned as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clean robes.

Sy walked back into the dorm, shirtless except for his glove and still smoking a cigarette. "So, what are you all taking for extra classes," Sy half mumbled through the side of his mouth.

Remus spoke up first, though still in the process of dragging himself out of bed, "We're all taking Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Except Peter over there, he…um…well, he's taking Astronomy and Divination."

"Hmm, guess that's where the Headmaster will put me then. Maybe I'll be able to prank the Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Sy said with a barking laugh.

"Hey! You stole my laugh," Sirius said, giving Sy angry puppy dog eyes. Sy laughed, put out his cigarette and grabbed his bag. "Wow, you guys take quite a while to get ready don't you," Sy said, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, if Padfoot over there didn't feel the need to have his hair perfectly in place then we wouldn't have this problem," James said with a mocking tone. Sirius turned around and grimaced at him before bursting out laughing. Sy and James rolled their eyes at Sirius and watched Peter trip over his own feet walking down the stairs.

Remus followed Peter, which Sy took as a queue to follow them; James and Sirius were right behind. Sy stopped half way through the staircase, causing James and Sirius to run into his back.

"Bloody hell mate, what's wrong with you," James said, rubbing his head where he had been hit by Sirius's elbow.

Sy turned to them and a smile rose on his face. "I smell a werewolf," he said, before running off, leaving a terrified James and Sirius staring at each other on the stairs.

Sy tore off down the corridors, his chest heaving the whole time. He sensed that James and Sirius were following directly after him, but he didn't care at the moment.

(_Flashback)_

_Sy ran through the woods, her lover at her side. She glanced behind her. Voldemort was closing in, an evil grin spread on his snakelike face. Sy cringed and looked over to her lover. _

_His brown hair flew everywhere as he ran, eyes scanning the ground to find a quicker path. _

_Sy tripped and fell hard. A tree branch had been in her path when she was looking at him. _

_He grabbed her hand and threw her behind him. _

"_Get to the apparition point and leave, Sy," he said, tears glistening in his eyes, "Don't worry about me."_

_Sy didn't have time to think, she just got up and ran for it. She got to the point just in time to see her lover fall to the ground and Voldemort smirk up at her. _

_Pop!Pop! _

_She apparated and was gone._

_(End Flashback)_

Sy cringed slightly at the thought and kept her feet moving as quickly as possible. His smell getting stronger the further she went.

Her lover was alive and at Hogwarts.

"James, d-did you hear the same thing I did," Sirius asked shock still evident on his face.

"Yes Padfoot, I believe I did," James said, staring down the stairs after Sy.

"Remus," they screamed in unison, running like bats out of hell down the stairs and out of the common room.

Sy ran a good 50 feet in front of them, making them wish they took as much pride in their running skills as they did in their reflexes in Quiddich. They were heading towards the Great Hall and the two Marauders knew it.

Sy could smell her lovers' scent, werewolf mixed with chocolate. His lover was around the next corner, he couldn't wait!

He turned the corner. A figure stood just outside the Great Hall, staring out at the courtyard.

Sy made a break for it. 30 feet…20 feet…10 feet…5 feet!

"Oomph," he called as he was tackled by both Sirius and James. He found that Sirius was strattling him and James was holding his wand to the back of Sy's neck.

"James? Sirius? Sy? What are you doing to him James," Remus questioned as he looked over at them.

"What do you want with him," James said through gritted teeth at Sy.

Sy struggled under Sirius's weight, his arms pinned down to his sides. "Let me go, I just want to see him," Sy nearly yelled. "Please," Sy said, giving up his struggle and laying his forehead on the cold stone floor. Sy sobbed, unmoving as Sirius got off of him.

Remus took a step forward and gave James a look, telling him to back off. "Sy," Remus questioned as he held down a hand to the sobbing boy on the floor.

Sy took his hand and pulled himself off of the ground, wiping the tears from his face.

"Sy, what happened, are you okay," Remus said, letting go of Sy's hand.

Sy looked at him for a moment, the tears still welling in his eyes. "Remus, I-," Sy burst forward, throwing his arms around Remus' neck in a tight hug. "I thought I lost you," Sy whispered where only Remus could hear.

Remus' eyes grew, though James and Sirius couldn't tell why. James inched closer, only to freeze when Remus' arms encircled the still sobbing body of Sy.

"Um, Remus, are you okay," Sirius said, always oblivious to everything.

"Yeah Sirius, I'm going to take Sy here up to the dorm for a few minutes, get the elves to send up some breakfast, eh," Remus said, picking Sy up walking back towards the dorm rooms.

James and Sirius could do nothing but stare as they watched their seemingly straight friend carry a man he had known for a single day towards the Gryffindor towers.

"What was that about," Sirius asked James, who responded by smacking Sirius on the back of his head.

"Hey," Sirius exclaimed before following James into the Great Hall.

'_Bugger, what could possibly happen to make the new kid think that? I didn't do anything that might make it seem if I was going to die,' _Remus said as he carried the shaking body of Sy up the stairs to the Marauders room.

The werewolf pushed the door open and lay Sy down on his bed, sitting down next to him. "Sy, what happened, why are you so upset," he said, straightening Sy's headband, which was starting to slip on down his forehead.

"I…I can't tell you," Sy looked down at his hands and then closed his eyes, a single tear dripping down his cheek. Remus ran his thumb over Sy's cheek, brushing off the tear.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm fine with it," Mooney said, in an attempt to calm Sy down.

"Remus, I made a mistake in approaching you," Sy said getting up and walking to the window. "I'm sorry," He said before jumping out and freefalling about 70 feet and floating 10 feet above the ground, scaring a group of 1st years during their first flying lesson.

Sy made his way to Dumbledore's office and kicked the foot of the Gryphon that sat at the end of the staircase, making the stairs spiral down to him. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

'_He seems to have a fixation with phoenix,'_ Sy thought to himself as he briefly stared at the door knocker.

"Come in," a voice sounded from behind the door. Sy gently pushed on the door and entered. Dumbledore gave him a look of questioning but motioned for him to sit down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the desk.

"To what do I owe the honor," Dumbledore said, peering at Sy from over his half-moon glasses.

"I had a slight episode of insanity this morning and bear hugged my future lover," Sy said, looking down at his hands. "It's not really that interesting actually. I came here because I never made it to breakfast, therefore I have no idea what class I'm supposed to be in," he said in attempt to change the subject.

"Actually, Mr.…what is your last name…," Dumbledore said waving his hand in a beckoning motion.

"It's Nightly," Sy replied.

"Mr. Nightly, might I inquire into who your future mate may be," Dumbledore questioned, leaning forward in his seat slightly.

Sy blushed brightly and looked over at the fire. "It's Remus Lupin," Sy said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Ah, young Mr. Lupin, fine young man, quite bright. Might I also ask of what nature the outburst came from," Dumbledore somehow always seemed to ask just the right questions to make Sy cringe.

"Right before I left 1997, I saw Remus be struck down in the battle," He paused, "I have no idea if he's even alive." Sy slumped in his chair slightly, looking from Dumbledore to the fire again.

"I see," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye giving an idea of a potentially brilliantness. "You could always just tell him the truth, you know. I'm sure that you've heard that they will forget anything you say to them until the time that you return to the place you left off in history. James, Sirius and Peter might also like to inquire into their future some," his smiling face was enough to make anyone swell up with happiness at the moment.

"Thank you Professor," Sy said, "Could you direct me to my next classroom though."

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, a map appeared in Sy's hands along with his schedule.

"Hmm, Care of Magical Creatures should be fun," Sy said waving goodbye to Dumbledore and descending the spiral stairs that led to his office.

* * *

**Hi peoples! Finally got the second chapter of Right Hand Demon up. (Formerly known as Demon Days) It' s turning out so much better than i thought it would, but the plot behind it hasn't thickened as much as i had hoped so far. Don't worry though. I promise that i'll get the plot set back into what was planned soon. **

**TTYL, **

**Death2Smooky**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Insert disclaimer of ownership here...cause cookies would fly if i owned it!)**

Sy decided to just float the rest of the way to Care for Magical Creatures, since his legs were tired from the run earlier that morning. Class was just starting when he walked into the clearing and leaned against one of the trees that littered the edge of the Forbidden Forest. '_Hmm, this might be a good place for me to change and graze tonight. It should be a full moon too, so Remus will be out here too,'_ Sy thought, smirking to himself.

He spotted Remus sitting underneath a tree about 5 yards off, James and Sirius shooting questions at him, which he seemed to refuse to answer.

Suddenly, there was a weight around Sy's shoulders. A few students screamed and fled towards Professor Grubby-Plank. Sy looked to her shoulder and found the long cylindrical body of a cobra wrapped around her neck.

Remus, Sirius and James looked terrified, but didn't budge from their previous places.

Sy reached up and pet the snake, which wrapped itself around his arm and faced him. He held his hand about a foot away from his body and looked at the snake.

'_Master,' _the snake hissed, '_I finally found you. I awoke in that dreaded forest and waited in the tree for you to come by. I just knew you would.' _

Sy looked around at the other students before putting his hand back up to his neck and the Cobra curled itself around Sy's neck, head resting on the top of his braid. "Pet," Sy tried to explain.

"S-students, pay attention please! We will never get through the chapter at this rate," Professor Grubby-Plank spoke, tapping his wand on the side of a tree.

Remus' eyes lingered on Sy before forcing themselves to watch the Professor.

The rest of class went virtually without problem. Sirius nearly got set on fire by one of the Blast Ended Shrewts that the professor had caged for the 3rd years, but that was the only exciting event.

After Professor Grubby-Plank dismissed the class, Sy approached the Marauders. They all gave him a slight look of apprehension, but didn't say anything negative.

"I'm sorry if I scared you all," Sy said gesturing towards her snake, "Sri tends to forget she's a snake and that most people don't take kindly to that."

Sirius gave her a look of pure fear and proceeded in trying to climb the tree he had been leaning on. James and Remus looked slightly shocked, but didn't do anything rash.

"Y-you're a parsel-tongue," James stuttered out.

"Is there a problem with that," Sy said cocking his head to the side," Sirius, please stop trying to run away from me. It's rather unnerving."

Sirius froze in place and slowly turned towards Sy and Sri.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't tell too many people though, news travels quickly in Hogwarts," Remus stumbled over.

Sy was surprised that Remus was even talking to him after his display earlier. He could feel Sri lift his head up and taste the air in Remus' direction. It was no surprise to Sy when Sri decided to slither over onto Remus and curl around him, much as she had done to Sy. However, Remus wasn't quite expecting it and froze in place not even daring to breath.

"Remus, breath, she knows your scent and I promise she won't hurt you," Sy said petting Sri on the head, "She's a very loyal snake. _Isn't that right Sri?"_ Sri's head bobbed up and down in agreement. James and Sirius relaxed slightly followed by Remus, who even braved petting Sri a little.

"_I want to stay with daddy," _Sri hissed. "_I'm not so sure you should Sri, he isn't very comfortable right now. Plus, you don't want everyone to think you're his servant do you," _Sy taunted. _"Of course not master," _Sri was quick to claim, slithering back up Sy's arm and curling as she had been.

"That's bloody wicked," James exclaimed, "What did she say?"

"That you looked tasty," Sy said with a straight face, waiting until James' face contorted in shock before breaking out in laughter. "We really should try to get to Charms now," Sy said grabbing them all by the sleeves and dragging them off.

"Now class, today we will be learning the Cushioning Charm. Though it is said to be practically useless, but could come in handy if you are thrown against a hard object or even find yourself having to spend a long amount of time on a broom. The incantation is _Madidus_," Professor Flitwick lectured.

"We will test the charms on brooms, so please come this way," He said quickly hobbling down the isle and out of the classroom. The courtyard outside was nice and large, perfect for large groups.

The students gathered around the professor and conjured their brooms from their trunks. James, Sirius and Remus had no trouble with it but Sy looked more than a little freaked out. Flitwick dismissed them into groups to practice and Sy beckoned the Marauders.

"I know this might sound weird, but crowd around me and for the love of Merlin, don't scream!" Leaving no time for questions, Sy put his right hand into the center of the circle and the three Marauders watched astonished as his skin morphed to form a broom and then detached itself.

Left with broom in hand, Sy decided to snuff the questions once more with a quick," Close your mouths and act normal, I'll explain later." A blond haired Slytherin behind him gave him a curious look when he saw that Sy now had a broom in hand.

'_Great, now I have a suspicious Slytherin on my hands,' _Sy thought as he and the Marauders practiced the new charm. Or at least as much practice one who knows an action already can do without going entirely batty.

Luckily, the class went relatively quickly and soon everyone was on the way to lunch.

"We need to go catch up with Peter. Save us seats," James said grabbing Sirius and running off.

Remus walked beside Sy for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Are you feeling any better," He said making Sy jump slightly and nod. "That's good to know," Mooney said unsurely, "Are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?"

Sy nodded," I want the rest of the Marauders to be there before I explain everything."

Remus inclined his head and opened the door to the Great Hall for Sy.

Many people turned their heads to look at Sy, taking in the enigma that was his personality and looks. A few people cringed as they noticed Sri but no one said anything. Whispers were heard everywhere as Remus and Sy took their seats and made small talk, waiting on the other Marauders to come.

Soon enough, Sirius, James, and Peter came hopping and scurrying into the Great Hall and took their seats on the other side of the table from Mooney and Sy.

Sy's heightened senses picked up on footsteps heading his way and he turned around to see the blond haired boy from Charms.

"What do you want Malfoy," James said from the other side of the table.

Lucius Malfoy gave his signature 'heart-melting' smirk. "Just came to visit your new friend here," he said taking the seat next to Sy.

Sri took this time to uncoil from Sy's neck and taste the air coming from Malfoys' direction. Lucius looked slightly unnerved by Sri, but gave no notice of it.

"So, what do you want Malfoy," Sy said smirking much like Lucius did.

"Just came to introduce myself before these four," He gestured towards the Marauders, "decide to do it for me." "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin," he held out his hand.

Sy took the hand reluctantly, "Sy Nightly," he said letting go of Lucius' hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Sy, though you pick some rather…intriguing…company," Lucius said sneering at Sirius.

"If your going to insult my friends then you can just go sit back with the Slytherins," Sy said with no emotion on his face.

"As you wish," Lucius said with a sneer before getting up and leaving.

Sy started laughing quietly when Lucius was out of earshot.

"What," Sirius said confusion spreading across his face once again.

"Well, if he isn't fruity, I don't know what is," Sy said before trying to calm himself down.

The marauders all chuckled a little before forgetting the subject.

James started ranting about how perfect Lily was to Sirius, who was staring at the plate in front of him like a piece of meat, and Remus and Sy talked about how useless Charms was.

After several minutes of senseless talking, Dumbledore waved his hand and the food appeared at the table. Sy was quick to fill his after seeing Sirius' eating habits the previous night.

A few minutes into they're meal a lightening flashed in the middle of the Great Hall. All the students turned to see what it was, but no one was expecting the following events.

Ca Crack Crack!!!

Lightning cascaded over the Great Hall, touching no one but alerting everyone to its presence.

A swirling vortex formed in the center of the Great Hall, much like it had the night before, on Sy's arrival. It was red in color and seemed to linger much longer than it did when Sy had come.

The Great Hall was covered in the camera like flashes of light for a split second and then a body descended from the hole.

Sy jumped over the table, careful not to step in anything, and rushed into the center of the hall. He crossed his hands, palms up towards the ceiling, guiding the body down safely.

The body of a male with mess black hair landed on the ground softly, the majority of his body covered in blood.

"Master," Sy whispered loudly, running to kneel down beside him.

He bent to check the boys pulse. There was barely any pulse and his breathing was shallow.

Sy had to think quickly, '_What can save him, I have to do something.' _

Dumbledore was rushing down towards them quickly, but Sy raised a hand to put him to a halt.

"Don't come any closer," Sy choked out. Then it hit him, blood magic. It had to be done.

"Move, all of you," he screamed at the Griffindor's and Ravenclaw's that were sitting within 3 feet of the body just staring.

"James," Sy spoke quite loudly.

James stood shakily and walked around the table and kneeled next to Sy on the floor.

"I will only explain this once, so listen and listen good," Sy waited on his nod to continue, "I am from the future, I am 3rd in command of the Order of the Phoenix, leading in the war against the Dark Lord. This boy is our most valuable asset, he is the chosen one, the one destined to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His name is Harry Potter; he's your son James. If we don't do something quickly, he will die and the world as we know it will cease to exist. Are you willing to help me save him?"

James spaced out for a second but gave a hasty nod and a whispered 'Yes.'

Sy took his hands, turned them palm up and pierced the tips of James' fingers with his newly un-morphed claws. Prongs winced at the pain but stayed silent.

"James, what's he doing to you," Sirius asked quietly as he leaned over the table. James shot him a dirty look.

Sy pointed his finger at Harry and said "Tergeo," some of the blood on his face and body disappeared.

Feeling horribly about what he was going to do; Sy took Harry's hands and used his nails to prick the tips of Harry's fingers. He did the same to his own and moved to the other side of Harry.

"Put your left hand on mine and your right on Harry's. Make sure that all of the cuts are lined up. On the count of 3 concentrate all of your energy on the connections, and what ever you do, do not pull away. Keep your consciousness for as long as possible," she explained to James. He nodded his head and settled his hands in the correct positions.

Sy closed his eyes and counted, "One, Two, Three!"

They both concentrated all of their energy, forming a path of blood, mixing their lives.

James screamed as the pain intensified but Sy didn't make a noise. His muscles tensed and he shook, but that was it.

The blood lines were moving faster, the pain growing larger by the second. Sy heard James whimper but he didn't falter in the least bit.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the pair collapsed where they sat, blood running down their arms and onto the stone floor. Sri slithered off of Sy's shoulders and went to Remus who reluctantly picked her up.

* * *

**Hello again...not much of a wait for the 3rd chapter, eh? You know 3 seconds may seem like a lot of time for a fly or something with a extremely short life span, but not for a true fanfiction fan. lol. I hope you all like this story as much as i do. But of course i would like it...i wrote it! **

**Laters,**

**Death2Smooky**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Why do I feel like I'm being ripped apart,' _the unconscious mind of Harry Potter thought. He winced slightly as his mind unclouded and the pain of his wounds returned.

"Dear," he heard a feminine voice say, "Are you awake, Harry?"

The black haired boy tried to pry his eyes open, but in doing so found the world to be quite foggy looking. He struggled to figure out why everything was blurry.

'Oh, right, glasses,' he thought to himself, opening his mouth to speak.

What came out was a mix between a croak and a whisper. He immediately closed his mouth again and cringed at the taste of blood that suddenly made an appearance.

"Here dear, you must need your glasses to see I guess," the feminine voice said with a slight chuckle, he felt his glasses being placed on his face.

The world grew clear and he found he was looking up to the face of Madam Pomfrey, only she looked quite a bit different…younger maybe.

'Madam Pomfrey? Where am I,' he though, but the croaking his voice had made previously kept him from voicing his thoughts.

"I'm glad to see at least one of you has woken up. Your two friends are still sleeping. Mighty bad power loss, you all suffered," she said, confusing Harry to the point of resorting to playing charades to ask questions. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Pomfrey got his meaning and replied with a simple," You'll see soon enough," before leaving him to his thoughts.

'Hermione…Ron…Sy…,' he thought,' please be okay.'

"_Sy…Don't leave…Please?"_

"_Watch me, Sy…watch me kill him…watch your lover die…pathetic wench…"_

'Ugh…What happened yesterday,' Sy thought to himself as he awoke from his magic induced slumber. The room was dark, but there was a light on in one of the rooms to the far left. His head pounded as he levitated off the bed and floated to the lit room.

"Madame," he croaked, lighting himself on the stone floor directly outside the room.

"Madame Pomfrey," Sy shuddered weakly.

Madame looked at him like he was a ghost and then everything went black.

A flash of purple light engulfed the hospital wing, trapping all those within it inside.

Madame Pomfrey pounded at the door of the wing, attempting to get out, though there was no evident danger. Her pounding could be heard all through the castle, just like a microphone had been held against the door as she hit it.

Sy lay on the floor, sprawled out and unconscious; his fists balled in unused concentration.

Pomfrey eventually gave up on attempting to remove herself from the hospital wing and levitated Sy back to his bed. The purple light flickered and then shrank to the point where it only covered the three boys that lay in the line of beds.

Taking the window into consideration, Madame Pomfrey flued to Dumbledore's office and told him about what had happened.

He immediately accompanied her back to the hospital wing and surveyed the scene before him. "Oh, it's working. I'm so glad that their attempts were not in vein," he spoke, smiling widely, "Madame, I would suggest that you not try to move or attend to them, as they are healing quite well by themselves."

With this, Dumbledore left, leaving a bewildered Madame Pomfrey alone in the hospital wing.

Harry was jarred away by the sudden sound of the flu being used, but faked sleeping. His head once again filled with thoughts about his friends. He looked around him, but saw no one he knew except Sy.

She looked terrible, or at least he thought that she was still in her normal form. She did look slightly more masculine than the last time he had seen her….when was that? How long had he been asleep or unconscious? He couldn't remember ever seeing anything that told a time or date…

The body of Sy moved slightly, as if starting to awaken. His body moved to its side, as most did when they were ready to wake up.

Harry attempted to sit up so that he had a better view of her.

Within the next few minutes, she began to move more and more, until her eyes finally opened.

"Harry…," her voice drifted off, though Harry was now sure that she was currently a he, "You're alive. I'm glad." She stared at him as though she hadn't seen him in months. He wondered why.

"Yes," he managed, though his voice was still very rough, compared to how smooth it usually sounded.

Sy smiled and attempted to right himself. He shook his head and pulled his legs off of the bed. "Damn, I feel like I hit a brick wall," he said softly.

Harry smiled, mostly due to the fact that Sy often demonstrated how to hit a wall and not get hurt to the DA when they were training. "Sounds fun," he croaked out.

Sy looked over at him with an evil smirk on his face, "Yeah, you'd know. You fell from the bloody ceiling."

Harry couldn't remember it…He had blacked out shortly after….Oh, god…What had happened to the rest of the Army? Were they okay, or…

He shook his head and looked back up at Sy.

Sy stood and walked the few steps between Harry's bed and his own. "I'm so glad your okay, boss," Sy said, kissing Harry on the forehead.

"That's still a little creepy, Sy…when you're a guy I mean," Harry said smirking.

"Nothing I haven't heard before from Remus….or Sirius…or Ron…" Sy drifted off. He reached into his robes and started searching for his smokes. Finding the pack, he removed one and lit it. "Ahh," he said as he blew the smoke away from Harry, "Feels like I haven't smoked in ages."

Harry looked into Sy's slit-like eyes and smiled weakly. "Where are we, Sy? I know we are at Hogwarts…but why," he spoke softly.

"Don't worry feather-weight; we are safe and sound here. It seems that we got teleported into the past 20 years," Sy watched as Harry's eyes grew to 3 times their normal size. He pointed over to the bed two away from them. "You see that lump over there," he said, a smile playing over his lips.

Harry nodded yes, his eyes welling up with tears.

Sy didn't have to finish his sentence, Harry knew what he was about to say; he could tell by the look in his eyes.

Sirius and Remus chose this moment to walk into the Hospital Wing. They both looked cautious as they approached Sy and Harry, seeing as the purple light from a few hours ago had left the school on high alert.

"Hey, Sy," Remus spoke, smiling slightly, though his eyes had a haggard look to them as they always did when the full moon was coming up.

Sy looked up at him and smiled, knowing well that if he acted upon his impulse at the moment, then he'd freak out everyone again. "Hello," he said to Remus, then turned to Sirius, "Hi, Sirius." He paused for a moment. "Harry, you know Remus and Sirius. Remus, Sirius, This is Harry Potter. He's Sirius godson and Remus….he's kind of like a surrogate child."

Sirius eyes got as big as an owls before he said, "Bloody Hell, he looks just like James." He then smiled his famous too-big grin.

Remus smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry looked at Sy and said, "You haven't told him yet, have you Sy?"

Sy's face dropped and his eyes became dark, though he showed no signs of anger. "Do not speak of that here, Harry," he said softly.

Harry sat up and reached out to take Sy's face in his hands.

Sy allowed him to do so, though he was slightly cautious about doing so.

Harry forced Sy to look into his eyes. "You can't avoid it forever. I know you can't. Soon you will go crazy from it; you have to."

Sy removed Harry's hands from his face gently. "It's not right, and I won't do it. I don't care if I go crazy or not. It will happen when we get back anyway." With that, Sy stood, pushed past the Marauders, and left the hospital wing.

Harry sat on his bed, fully surprised that Sy had not listened to him. Sy had always seen him as a idol; someone who was not to be questioned.

"What was that about," Sirius said dumbly.

Remus rolled his eyes at the ever-clueless Padfoot and reverted his attention to Harry. "Should I follow him…just to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Harry smiled as Remus blushed, "That would probably be a good idea, Remus."

Sirius watched in confusion as Remus walked out of the hospital wing, in the general direction of Sy's path. "I still don't get it," he said.

"You don't have to, Snuffles. Everything will work itself out for the best," Harry said as he attempted to stand up and get dressed.

Sirius offered his arm, and walked Harry over to the end of his bed; where his clothes lay folded, courtesy of Madame Pomfrey.

Harry struggled into his clothes and then stumbled over to James.

It was so odd to see him like this. He had only seen his dad twice; once in the Mirror of Eristed and again in Severus' memories. James looked so "at-peace" now; like nothing in the world could hurt him.

Harry sat on the edge of James bed and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

James stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Harry with an odd look upon his face.

"Uh…Hello," James croaked out. He coughed and then put a hand to his head.

"Hey, Dad," Harry said as he smiled.

James froze for a second, "Dad…" He smirked and looked up at Sirius.

"So, it wasn't a dream, was it," James said with amusement in his tone.

Harry shook his head "no." "Nope, it was real," he said.

"Good," James said as a grin, the ranks of which only Sirius had achieved before, spread across his face.

Harry smiled back and then put a hand to his head. "Ug, I don't feel very good, right now," he said slowly. "How long was I out for, Siri," Harry said to Sirius.

"A few days," he said absently. His attention was averted to the acute similarity between Harry and James.

"Hmm," Harry thought aloud, "I should probably attempt to get back to the future." James looked at Sirius, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea right now Harry," James said wisely, "I think you should stay here until the war blows over, in your time." James smiled widely, as he saw Harry contemplating the proposition.

"I think that may be for the best," Harry spoke, "Plus, Sy might want to spend some time here. She doesn't know what she's going to have when she goes ho-, I mean, back to our time." Harry's expression dropped significantly.

James noticed the sudden change in mood. "I'm sure everything will be fine when you both get back," he said as reassuringly as he could.

"Yeah," Sirius said jubilantly, "Sy is a tough old guy…girl, anyway!"

Harry smirked and wobbled over to his bed. Gaining his balance, he walked over to the door, before tripping and bracing himself on the door handle.

Sirius ran up beside him and supported him. "Where are you going to?"

"I-I need to speak with Albus. To see what he wants us to do. I'd hate to burden him without his permission," Harry said dryly. He then proceeded to chuckle softly and flash Sirius a brilliant grin before attempting to put his "mask" back on.

His chuckling set Sirius on edge slightly, but he supported Harry as the two walked down the corridors to Albus Dumbledore's office.

As they reached the door, Harry kicked the eagles' claw and the two rode the winding staircase upward, towards the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry reached out and knocked on the door three times, paused, and then hit it once more, softly. The door automatically swung open and the two Gryffindor's walked inside.

Shortly afterwards, Albus Dumbledore himself came walking down the staircase that lead to his quarters, above his office. "Hello," he spoke in his usual soft voice, though this time it was a questioning tone, "I do not believe we have met."

Harry chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, Albus. But it is odd for me to hear you say such a thing."

Albus' eyes lit up with their inquisitive twinkle, "Ahh, you must be young Mr. Potter. I have heard much about you from your, um, friend, Sy."

"Tis' I," Harry said as a smile spread across his face, "I regret to think that Sy wouldn't have mentioned me in her conversations."

"She," Albus asked, then suddenly came to recognition of the statement, "I forgot that Mr. Nightly tends to change forms on us."

"That's what she's best at; confusion and trickery," Harry chuckled as if it were an inside joke.

Albus smiled, though he was clueless as to what was so funny. "What brings you here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry mentally smirked at the formality, "Please, call me Harry. And as for what brings me here, I needed to speak with you on the matter of Sy and my self's mysterious appearance. I have no clue as to why I am suddenly in my parents' time and I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

Dumbledore held out a bowl of lemon drops, "Lemon Drop?"

Harry took one and popped it into his mouth.

Albus smiled and looked off distantly, "We still do not know how Mr. Nightly and yourself managed to travel to this date. However, for the time being, we would be very glad to house you in your house's dormitory. Mr. Nightly is already settling in to his roommates and the school. Tell me, where did you attend school?"

Harry smiled, 'I'm going to get to finish school,' his mind screamed.

"I'm a Gryffindor, sir. I'd much appreciate it if you would allow me to stay in the same room as the Marauder, as well. I never got to spend much time with my family…they…travel a lot…" Harry's smile faded briefly before it was replaced with his usual mask.

"I'm sure that could be arranged with minimal trouble," Dumbledore stated. He smiled kindly at the boys.

Sirius had gotten bored and was in the process of repetitively poking Harry's side with his index finger.

Harry swatted his hand away gently and smiled back at the Headmaster. "That would be wonderful," he replied.

"Then it's settled," Albus started, "For the time being, you and Mr. Nightly will share a room with Mr.'s Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and the other Mr. Potter. I'll have the room set up by the time you get back."

"Thank You, Albus," Harry replied as he stood and made towards the door.

"And another thing, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned. "Hmm?"

"Stop by tomorrow morning for your schedule. I'm sure you will find it quite useful," Dumbledore smirked at his own wit.

"Will do," Harry replied as he closed the door behind himself and Sirius.

The two made their way back to the hospital wing; to attend to James, and to find out if Sy and Remus were okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Sy burst through the doors to Hogwarts hospital wing.

She was furious and wanted to be alone. Not really just to be alone, but to keep herself from harming others.

'Why did he have to say that in front of Remus,' he screamed to himself.

"Dammit," he whispered quietly.

He felt a arm snake around his shoulders and looked over. There standing next to him was Remus Lupin. The only man that could make him melt like air through a open window. His eyes glazed over with tears, which he struggled to hold back.

"N-nothing," Sy stuttered out.

Remus wasn't buying it, by the look on his face. "C'mon, Sy. You can tell me. It's obvious that something is bothering you."

Sy's features contorted in a mix of anger and self hatred. "It's nothing, I said," he replied harshly. His words containing far too much venom than he had intended them too.

Remus flinched back slightly, but stood his ground. "Please… I can't stand seeing you like this…"

Sy's heart wrenched at the sound of Remus' voice taking on that needy tone; it was the one he used when he really wanted something.

"I'm telling you, Remus. You do not want to know," Sy said, turning his back to Remus and looking down at his feet.

Remus walked up behind him and took hold of his arm, "Sure I do. If it's bothering you, than I will do what ever I can to help, though it might not be much." He blushed slightly.

"You'd hate me….Please….Don't worry yourself with what's to come. Enjoy what you have now," she whispered before she disappeared into thin air, floating away with the breeze of winter.

Remus stood in the spot that Sy had left him, mouth open wide in forgotten words; frozen on his lips. If only, If only….

Sy wandered through the Forbidden Forest for what seemed like years. She punched trees, scattering leaves and needles everywhere. As far as she was concerned, everything was a target at the moment.

'What am I supposed to tell him," she yelled at herself mentally, "Hi, I'm your lover from 1997 and I'm scared to leave this time because I think you're dead?"

She kicked a tree root, wrenching it from the ground.

"I'm sure that would go over well," she mumbled.

She couldn't help but think that if she would have never overreacted that day; if Harry hadn't said what he did, everything would be okay. No one would be the wiser.

Sy sighed and sat down beneath an old willow tree, its branches threatening to tangle in her hair. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in between her lips, fumbling with her Zippo in an attempt to light the end.

Lying on her back, Sy stared up between the tree's branches; watching the smoke drift upward to become part of a cloud. Her head was pounding to her heartbeat, she realized, making every nerve twitch with pain.

Instinctively, her hand moved to her temple, as if she were attempting to think herself out of pain. It didn't work. Not that it ever had before.

Her thoughts flickered to her days at Talio, the school she had studied at. Nothing good ever happened to her there, especially… that day.

"_Looking down, all she could see was the ocean, some 50 feet below. She swallowed and looked before her._

_In the distance, she could see him; his eyes glowing red with the fury of a fire demon. He wanted her; not as a friend; not as an enemy._

_He wanted her dead; no reason about it._

_Taking another deep breath, she glided toward the rocky cliff where he stood. His muscles rippled under his thick skin; shining in its brilliant tan covering._

_The closer she looked, the more fearsome he came to be. The closer she came to him, the tighter the knot in her stomach grew._

"_I do not wish to fight you," she shouted towards him._

_He let out a maniacal laugh._

_Before she knew what was happening she felt the soft caress of the oceans' waves and the searing pain that had gathered in her left arm._

_Opening her eyes, she saw that the water was stained red. It didn't take any type of coherent thought for her to know that the red came from her own blood; mingling with this watery graveyard. _

_She fought against the waves for what seemed like forever before her head broke the surface of the beach. After further battles against the tide, she washed up upon the beach._

_She smiled weakly at the fact that she was still alive. This victory was short lived however, for the world went black."_

Sy cringed at the thought of that day; subconsciously massaging her gloved arm. The scars made grooves on her porcelain skin; marring its beauty.

Pulling herself up from the ground, she trudged back towards Hogwarts castle; far too tired to attempt to float.

Soon enough, the castle came into view, causing her to remember the havoc that would be waiting within its walls. Smoothing back her hair, Sy made her way into the castle and back to the hospital wing to collect Harry.

Upon entering, she found James speaking to Remus and Peter while Harry spoke animatedly to Sirius. Everyone froze when Sy walked into the room, causing her stomach to tense.

"There you are," Harry shouted happily, "I knew you'd come back for me!" He rushed over and bear hugged Sy's waist, due to his lack of height. "Hey," he shouted again, "You're a chick again!"

Sy turned red and attempted to silence Harry by squishing him to her chest, "Of course, my liege. I'd never leave you if you didn't want me to."

Harry lightly smacked her shoulder, "Stop being so formal!"

Sy agreed to 'Stop being so formal' by saying, "Would you rather me call you my snuggle bunny, in front of your father and relatives?"

It was Harry's turn to blush a dark red, "No," he said like a guilty child.

Sy smirked and hugged him tightly again before releasing him. "Crazy little boy," Sy thought to herself.

"Okay," Sy said offhand, "would someone mind telling me what that crazy…old…man…has in store for Harry and me?"

Sirius perked up, "He wants you both to stay here at the castle and room with us!"

Sy was ever so slightly shocked by Sirius sudden outburst, but quickly gained her composure back. "Oh…Okay, then. Sounds great," Sy smiled half-heartedly and walked over to Harry's bed.

The sheets sagged under her weight as she sat next to the younger boy. "After all the things they had been through, he still kept that look of child-like innocence to him," she thought to herself.

As she looked up at him, Harry's smile faded and his hand reached out to her.

She shrunk back from him; not knowing what would posses him to do such a thing. His hand recoiled as if he was scared to continue, causing Sy to wander why. Had she done something?

"Sy," Harry spoke, "What's wrong? You're crying." He reached out to her again, except this time, she didn't shrink away.

Harry wiped his thumb under her eye, stealing the tears that stained her skin. "Cheer up, Sempai! Aishteru," he said as he pushed her chin up with his fist.

Sy smiled and laid her hand atop his, "Aishteru, Har-chan." She moved away and stood up.

Several of the Marauders were looking at her oddly, but averted their gaze and made 'idol' gestures as they noticed Sy looking at them.

"What day is it," Harry asked in an effort to break the tension.

Remus spoke, "It's Friday, October 12th, 1977."

The look on Harry's face was priceless as it finally dawned on him how far back they were. "Wow," Harry said; a dazed look on his face, "Cool!" This earned him another odd look from the Marauders. "I know so much more than all of you," Harry thought.

After a few minutes of near-silence had passed, a low grumble resonated throughout the hospital wing. Everyone knew at once who it had been.

"Sirius," James started, "Do you have something to say?"

Sheepishly, he replied, "What? Mooney made me skip breakfast to come see all of you…"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes, please, blame it on me."

"You're welcome," Sirius replied cheekily, earning him a glare from Remus.

"Come to think of it," Harry started, "I haven't eaten in a week. I'd say it's about time, don't you?" The Marauders nodded as if in a trance.

"I can't believe that you haven't eaten in a week," Sirius said with a dumb-founded look on his face.

"I can," Sy said as he eyed Harry accusingly, "He stops eating for about a week and when he finally remembers, he raids the kitchen to the point where he's eating peanut butter straight from the jar." The last part was directed towards the Marauders.

"It's not my fault that you and Re-," Harry looked scared shitless as Sy's eyes went black as night. "I'm sorry," He mumbled as he looked down at his ands.

Sy calmed herself and scooped the small boy up in her arms, "Its okay, Chibi! No harm done."

Harry smiled goofily and kissed Sy on the cheek.

"Ookay," Sy started," When's di-."

Sirius jumped readily, "Now!"

James and Remus chuckled at their friends' eagerness to get out of the hospital wing. Peter even cracked a small smile.

"Okay, okay, Padfoot! Lead the way," Sy said encouragingly.

At this, Sirius jumped up and took off out of the hospital wing, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"So much for leading, eh?"

After Sy managed to get Harry steadied, much to do with the help of a pepper-up potion, the Marauders left the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had made them promise to bring James and Harry back for a check-up after dinner but didn't trouble Sy with her worries after the glare she had received during her "None of you are completely healed yet" speech. She had a feeling that the creature didn't really need her help anyway.

As of now, the Marauders plus two sat at the Gryffindor table, chatting happily with the other Gryffindors.

Sy noted that James asked Lily out an average of 3 times a day, almost always warranting some sort of bodily harm to himself. She vaguely thought about telling him that if he would just calm down when he asked out Lily, the girl would be much more eager to accept.

Losing that train of thought, she looked over to Remus. His eyes held that certain innocence to them, yet they also held the secrets of a dark and brutal past.

"Merlin," she thought to herself, "I wish I could be there for him…like I use to be…use to be…" This hit Sy harder than she had expected it to, wrenching at her heart strings. She could feel the warmth pool in her eyes as the tears threatened to spill over.

Quickly, she hid her face from the marauders by looking down to her lap. Her hands, which had been folded on her robes, were being splattered with the red tinged tears that practically flew from her eyes. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop them from coming, but it didn't help, in the least.

Suddenly, a warm hand made an appearance on her neck. She could tell by the warmth that it wasn't Harry; he was always cool to the touch due to his small size. The hand tilted her head upwards to face them. It was Remus…

"What's wrong," he whispered, as to not alert the others.

Sy just closed her eyes and a new wave of bloody tears came, staining her cheeks.

Remus pulled her to him, trying to find some clue as to why she was crying but only succeeded in making it worse.

The sweet smell of his skin coupled with the constant lingering of chocolate only served to bring back happy memories. Memories that would never play out again...

Sy couldn't contain herself. She nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent as she allowed her blood-soaked tears to run down his neck.

She could feel their eyes, boring into her back. 'What are they doing?' 'Isn't that a guy?' 'Is Remus gay?' All these thoughts shouted out to her, raving from the heads of all the people surrounding them.

Sy could feel Remus breathing skip as he too realized that many people were staring. "Hold on," Sy whispered into Remus ear. She felt the werewolf's grip on her tighten.

She could feel the vacuum that was her decomposition as she faded through the air and floated down the hallway. Remus hadn't opened his eyes, most-likely scared of what he would see if he did.

If it would have been possible to smile at that moment, Sy would have, for this scene was very familiar.

Back in her time, Remus was just as scared to be de-moleculized as he was at this moment. Though he knew Sy's nature and training, he was still scared out of his mind that he wouldn't be put back together right.

They floated into a clearing outside of Hogwarts grounds. Sy worked quickly to put Remus back into his former state and then did the same to herself.

Apparently lost in thought, Remus just stood there in the clearing. His eyes were trained on Sy's face, as if trying to understand her with a look.

Not wasting this valuable time, Sy once again approached Remus and laid her hand against his chest.

Remus' muscles rippled under his skin, making an odd, snake-like display. "Sy," he whispered, almost inaudible.

"Hmm," Sy answered. Her hands were still on his chest, just above his pecks, feeling the ripple of the muscles beneath his skin.

Unknowingly, Remus arms came up to wrap around Sy's waist, pulling her closer. He was astonished that she opened her eyes, not fully expecting this gesture.

"They are beautiful," he thought to himself as his hand moved from her waist, tilting her head up for him to get a better look. Sy's eyes shown a bright purple in the moonlight, taking the shallow light into their depths. He broke into a soft half-smile.

Sy mirrored his smile and brought her hand up to cover his. "Are you okay, Remus," Sy whispered softly.

"Yeah," Remus replied gently, "I am…" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss under her left eye.

Sy smiled widely and pulled him into a hug.

They stayed in this position for quite a while, each taking comfort in the others embrace. The moon shone bright above them, glistening off the waters of the lake.

Remus opened his mouth and closed it again, as if collecting his thoughts. "Sy," he whispered again.

"Hmm," she replied. She knew what was coming. He wanted to know what was bothering her; why she was in the past; why she could never look at him without crying?

"Why are we still standing out here? It's freezing," Remus stated wearily.

The words hit Sy and she almost wanted to laugh. 'It's always like me to expect the worst,' she thought. "I don't know…Do you want to go inside," she asked.

He nodded and pulled away from her gently. Taking her hand, Remus walked back to Hogwarts castle; Sy tagging along beside him.


End file.
